Our New Shared Life
by Sibuna Magic
Summary: Nina and Eddie are hiding something big from their Anubis Housemates. How will they react when the truth is revealed? Completed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Prologue

I never wanted this.

It was our own foolish mistake.

But the best mistake we've ever done.

Everything was worth it at the end.

She was perfect.

A balanced, little baby girl in our arms sealed the deal.

She looked so beautiful.

Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and pink luscious lips.

A perfect mixture.

Our decision was final.

We wanted her now.

We will never give up on her.

We will love her.

Cherish her.

And protect her.

She's my world.

She's our world.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	2. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

The mysteries never happened.

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 1- Welcome Back

3rd Person's POV

Everyone was already at Anubis House waiting for Nina and Eddie to arrive. They were waiting for the 2 Americans they all loved.

Everyone was doing their own their own thing. Mick, who decided to stay, was bouncing a soccer ball on his knees. Joy was with Mara trying to come up with new topics for "Jack Jackal". Amber was reading celebrity gossips, as usual. Alfie and Jerome were planning pranks to do on their fellow Anubis housemates. Fabian was reading his new copy of "My Solar System is Your Friend". And Patricia was on her laptop, chatting with Piper.

Amber occasionally looked up from her magazine to gaze at Fabian and Joy, who has gotten together over the break.

* * *

-LINE BREAK-

Eddie and Nina were sitting on the seats of the cab they're in.

"Eddie?" Nina asks looking up at him.

"Yea?" Eddie replied meeting her gaze.

"Do you think they will know about "it"?" Nina questions him emphasizing "it".

"Maybe…" Eddie trailed off.

"You're okay with it, right?" Nina asks hoping for a positive answer.

"Of course" Eddie said with a wide grin on his face.

Nina then giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as he threw and arm around her shoulders. Then a peaceful silence filled the cab that was heading to Anubis House to start a new term.

* * *

Eddie and Nina walked up the stairs that led them to the door of Anubis House. They knocked twice and waited until somebody opens the locked door. Trudy opened the door with a smile.

"Oh dearies, you're finally here! They've been waiting for you two." Trudy said happily and Eddie and Nina returned the greeting.

"Thanks Trudy." Both said in unison.

They left their bags by the doorway where Trudy has told them to leave it and entered the common room to see all Anubis students doing their own things.

Amber noticed the 2 and threw her arms around Nina.

"Neens, you're back!" Amber screamed with her arms still around her.

Nina started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ambs…I missed you too…but, I have to breathe…" Nina says struggling to get Amber's death grip of her. It took Jerome and Alfie to get Amber off Nina.

Eddie and Nina have said they're greeting to every one of them and everyone left to unpack.

They're back home. Home at Anubis House.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	3. Messages

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Peddie never happened.

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 2- Messages

Eddie's POV

I was in my room with Fabian unpacking my stuff when my phone beeped signaling that I received a text. I viewed the message from my dad:

_Edison, the school will be renovated. The board members of the school decided that the houses will be temporarily attending schools across America. I made an exception for you and Nina to be staying at your respective houses due to her condition._

I looked at the message in complete shock. At least, Nina and I could stay at our personal house. Which is mine. I forwarded the message to Nina hoping she wouldn't get too mad.

Nina's POV

I was in my room with Amber unpacking when I got a text message from Eddie:

_Edison, the school will be renovated. The board members of the school decided that the houses will be temporarily attending schools across America. I made an exception for you and Nina to be staying at your respective houses due to her condition._

_My dad texted me this. Ur u mad?_

I got shocked, not entirely mad. I was worried they'll figure out our secret. I replied:

_I'm not mad, I'm worried. How about you?_

My text was immediately replied with:

_Little mad. Very worried. Gotta go make some pancakes, bye._

I slightly chuckled making sure that Amber wouldn't hear it.

* * *

Patricia's POV

We were in the middle of dinner when Trudy entered the room looking very excited and bubbly.

"Dearies, Mr. Sweet just called and said that in 2 months, you're all going to America to study because the school will be under renovation." Trudy exclaimed.

The room was filled with a chorus of yea, awesome, shopping, or something.

"Oh and he also mentioned Nina staying with her gran at her house and Eddie staying with his mom at his house. The rest of you will be staying in a hotel." Trudy said still all enthusiastic.

"Yes!" Eddie shouted while Nina had a smile on her face knowing that she could stay with her Gran.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	4. Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

I would like to thank my amazing reviewers and followers!

This chapter is dedicated to: Houseofneddie, nathaliakavanaghfan1, 1D-rocksmyworldd, tvdobssessed, kswiftie13, OnlyHouseofAnubis, OsnapitzCori7110, HOAgleek4Ever, Madame Degrassi19820, golferbabe, anubisbackwards, LaceyGirl, galacticsirens, NAVAGRL, QueenHathor, any my other amazing reviewers or and followers!

Read "Cant Live Without You" by my bestie: anubisbackwards

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 3- Morning Sickness

Nina's POV

I woke up to a cramped stomach and a headache. I immediately left the room and ran to the bathroom and threw up on the toilet. Ugh! This stupid morning sickness! I felt someone pulling my hair back. I turned around and saw Eddie.

"How did you know?" I asked him curiously.

"Heard the footsteps from my room." He simply said.

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized.

"Its okay." He told me.

That's when I pull him to a big embrace and I cried into his chest. He didn't ask why. Because he knows the reason I'm crying. Silenced remained but my sniffing and crying. All he did was stroke my hair. I cooled down and broke the silence.

"We better go, they'll be awake soon." I warned him.

"Yea, come on, we might get caught." He said.

I flushed the toilet and left the bathroom, heading to Amber's and my shared room, starting to pack for this trip to America.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I was worried for Nina. She's about to hit 2 months and these morning sicknesses drives me insane. Nina has been having mood swings at times too. I head back to my room, shared with Fabian and listened to some "Sick Puppies" as I looked dumbstruck at my closet thinking of where to start packing.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna magic


	5. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Thanks for all your continuous support!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 4- Departure

Jerome's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I turned to face the alarm clock and it read: 8:00 AM.

I groaned and sat up to see Alfie in deep sleep. I grabbed one of my pillows and used all my strength to make it hit him. Success! I hit him! Alfie shot up sitting on his bed breathing heavily shouting, "The aliens are coming, the aliens are coming!" I cracked up, laughing my head off. I looked back at Alfie and his face had a relaxed expression on. Then he realized something.

"Oh, it was just you who threw the pillow at me." He bluntly said.

I laughed again realizing he only knew it was me who threw the pillow at him at that moment. I then grabbed my clothes and left for the bathroom.

* * *

Mara's POV

I looked at the mirror once again. I looked fine. I was wearing a blue blouse, black leggings, and a pair of black flats. I looked over at my bed where there was my luggage and my empty handbag; I decided to fill it up.

My phone, camera, wallet, iPod, earphones, a book, a New York guide book, a notebook and a pen for journalism, a few candy, and my passport. I was ready. I made sure it was organized and perfectly laid n my handbag before finally leaving the room and making my way to breakfast.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Joy, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Mara, and I were already down, eating breakfast while waiting for Nina, Eddie, and Amber to finish-god knows what. Amber is probably packing her bag in the last minute making Nina help her and Eddie, maybe…I don't know… A few minutes later, they came down, took their seats, and filled their plates with Trudy's irresistible variation of pastries.

* * *

Amber's POV

We were all in separate cabs on our way to the airport. I was with Nina, Alfie, and Eddie, Patricia, and Jerome. And Trudy was with Fabian, Mara, Joy, and Mick. There was an awkward silence around because only Jerome and I are the only ones awake. Awkward…

* * *

Alfie's POV

After approximately an hour and a half, we arrived at the airport. We boarded and waited until we can enter the plane that's bringing us to our temporary school in New York, America. The plane was all prepared and safe for us to enter and we stepped into the floors of the plane. Amber and I sat together, Fabian and Joy did, Jerome and Patricia as well as Mick and Mara. The weirdest thing was Eddie and Nina was sitting together. I wonder what's up between them. I'll ask Amber later...

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	6. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Thanks to all my amazing viewers, followers, & reviewers!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 5- Suspicions

Amber's POV

I woke up to someone prodding me with his/her finger. I opened my eyes and it was Alfie.

"Alfie, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you think there is something going on between Nina and Eddie?" He asked me back.

"Why?" I asked getting curious in the topic.

"They've gotten close together. I mean, look, they're sitting right next to each other." He told me.

We looked at the 2 seats in front of us that belong to Nina and Eddie. The picture my eyes are seeing made Alfie's suspicions sound real. It was Nina head laid on his shoulder and his arm was around her. They were cuddling, asleep.

Alfie and I turned to look at each other.

"Alfie, you're right. I think something is going on between them. And, they're the ones who chose to sit next to each other." I told him while looking back at Nina and Eddie.

"And were gonna find out just what is between them." Alfie said with a smile.

I faced him and smiled as well. I think I rubbed on Alfie….

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

I know its short, the next one will be longer!

~Sibuna Magic


	7. Airplane Spies

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Thank you for all your reviews!

Review/email me/PM me on: How would you like this fanfic end?

It's a NEDDIE fanfic!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 6- Airplane Spies

Amber's POV

Alfie and I constantly watch Eddie and Nina and the scene haven't changed.

It was 4 hours since we've been on the plane. 4 more…yippy!

By that time, stewardesses were walking around serving food. Eddie woke up and Alfie and I kept our eyes on them. Eddie noticed the stewardesses waddling around. He softly shook Nina, making her snap an eye open, then both eyes were open, gazing around. Alfie and I listened to their conversation…

Eddie's POV

I woke up after a 4-hour sleep and saw stewardesses serving food. I softly shook Nina, trying to wake her up. She did and smiled. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and we started talking.

"Food's about to be served." I told her making it the excuse for waking her up.

"Oh, okay…" She trailed off.

"How was your sleep?" I asked her.

"No nightmares this time…" She said while slightly chucking.

I removed my arm off her a stewardess asked us what we would want to eat. Both Nina and I got pasta and a soda to go with it. We started eating while talking.

"So…how are you feeling?" I questioned her.

"Little better." She answered with a sharp tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked her curiously.

"Yea, I'm fine." She replied then we went back to eating.

A few minutes later, I looked at Nina who was playing with her food.

"Neens, are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Not really." She said.

"You need some rest. Sleep, Nina." I told her.

She nodded and slept on my shoulder as I kissed her forehead and threw an arm around her, again.

Amber's POV

"Alfie…Did I just see that?" I asked Alfie, not leaving my eyes off Eddie and Nina.

"Yea…there's definitely something going on between them.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No, they might think were crazy and mental." He answers.

"Yea, you're right." I said and kissed him on the cheek and then I laid my head on his shoulder trying to sleep.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

I promise the next chapters will be longer!

~Sibuna Magic


	8. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

This chapter is dedicated to HOAgleek4Ever !

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 7- Arrival

Amber's POV

I woke up to Alfie nudging me awake.

"Ambs were here." Alfie told me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yay!" I practically squealed.

"Sorry!" I then whispered.

Alfie and I went back to watching Neddie.

Eddie's POV

When Nina fell asleep, I couldn't sleep, so I stayed awake, listening to music. Suddenly, the intercom began its announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've arrived at JF Kennedy Airport, New York City. You may unbuckle your seatbelt.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, then Nina's, then stirred her awake.

"Were here?" She asked me half-awake.

"Yea, get ready." I said. She nodded then she slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder.

When we were both ready, we left the plane with the rest of Anubis House, and Trudy on our trail.

Joy's POV

Fabian and I got off our seats and followed the trail the other Anubis residents left, Nina and Eddie leading. We walked out the plane to see everyone waiting for us.

"Sorry, were slow." Fabian apologized for the both of us.

"It's okay, come on, its getting late. It's already 8. Nina reminded us.

"What's your address?" Eddie asked us.

"8 Avenue, Thors Street, #14, New Leaf Village." Trudy said, speaking for all of us.

"Okay, that's pretty near from hear. It's probably an around 45 minutes ride." Eddie announced.

"We'll be there tomorrow morning." Nina continued.

"Oh okay. We better go, our cab's waiting." Trudy just said.

"Yeah, we have to leave too, bye." Nina said referring to we as Eddie and her.

3rd Person's POV

The Anubis residents grabbed their bags and pulled it behind them as they walked towards the cab.

Eddie and Nina did the same as they walked to the cab heading Eddie's house.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

I'll try to make to next chapters longer!

~Sibuna Magic


	9. Temporary

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Sorry for not posting lately. I'm working on a new story :)

Read my friends' stories: "Kidnapped" by anubisbackwards  
"Party Crisis" by Sibuna Ninja

Next Chapter Preview: Eddie and Nina arriving in their house.

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 8- Temporary

Third Person's POV

"Here we are." Trudy announced to the Anubis students who were perched on their seats and looking out in the cab's windows. They're eyes were locked on the 2-storey house in front of them. The house was all white with black windows. They all got off the cab slowly, in a daze, still gazing around their new surroundings and new temporary home.

Moments later, they were all walking towards the main door, dragging their luggage behind. Trudy pulled out a shiny silver key out of her bag and unlocked the door. Their jaws dropped to the ground, just by looking at their new house. The living room has pale blue wallpaper with red suede couches, a flat-screen TV, and a black coffee table in the center filled with candy. Everyone was in a shock. They never knew they would be staying in this paradise. There are 1 bathroom and 2 bedrooms at the 1st floor, where Trudy, Mick and Fabian were staying.

Fabian and Mick chose a room with dark green wallpaper, 2 separate midnight blue beds, 2 wooden working tables and 2 cream-colored closets.

Amber and Patricia, sharing a room at the 2nd floor chose a hot pink room with 2 separate red beds, 2 glass working tables, 2 purple-colored closets, and blood-red side-tables.

Mara and Joy chose a pale yellow room with orange beds, 2 acrylic tables, and 2 red closets.

Jerome and Alfie chose a cream-colored room with 2 white wooden beds, 2 glass tables, and 2 gray-colored closets.

They all settled in and started to un-pack in their temporary house.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	10. Meet Ella & Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Outfits are now on my profile!

Read "Past and Present" by my friend: ANUBIS-SIBUNA

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 9- Meet Ella & Liz

I opened the door to my house and led Nina in, seeing my 11-year old sister, Ella, standing on her feet. Did I mention? She's a professional gymnast and I'm a professional swimmer.

"Hey Ells" I smiled surprised that she didn't lose balance. Instead, she went back on her feet and ran over us, scooping Nina and I in a bear hug. Except Nina, she just gave her a soft, hug. She and Nina have gotten closer last summer.

"You guys are back." She squealed.

"Yea. And were glad to be." Nina said before sitting on the couch then my mom entered.

"Eddie, Nina, you're back." She announced the obvious.

"Hi Ms. Elizabeth." Nina politely greeted her.

"Please, call me Liz." My mom said, laughing softly.

"Okay." Nina answered back, chuckling,

"So, you kids want to have dinner?" My mom questioned us. An immediate answer of: "Yea, sure" came from Nina's mouth and I grinned. Cravings.

"Great, we'll leave in 10 minutes." My mom said walking up the stairs to her room to probably change clothes.

Nina and I made our way to my room and set our bags on the floor and we made our way out my room to see Ella and my mom changed and ready to leave.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

I'll try making the next one longer!

~Sibuna Magic


	11. Convertibles

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Im sorry I haven't been updating recently, I'm working on some new stories.

I'll try and make the upcoming chapters longer.

I need O/Cs, please check my profile for more. For now, Im gonna need 2 boys and 2 girls!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 10- Convertibles

The Anubis residents except Nina and Eddie are in the living room doing their own things in complete silence, but a doorbell changed that, breaking the silence between all of them. Alfie walked over the door and swung it open too see Eddie and Nina, with 2 cars behind them, parked on the driveway. Alfie greeted hello and invited them inside.

"Hey guys, ready to eat?" Eddie asked entering the living room.

"Hey Eddie, and sure, were starving." Jerome answered his question.

"Great, come on!" Nina said walking to the door, leading everyone to her car.

When everyone was outside, they stood there in amusement. Stood before them were 2 convertibles. One was a black Mercedes Benz convertible and the other was a red Porsche.

They saw Nina pulling out a key from her purse and Eddie from his jeans' front pocket.

"Wait. These are yours?" Joy asked pointing to both convertibles.

"Yea," Nina says as she unlocked her car and getting in the passenger seat.

"How can you drive at this age? Is it even legal?" Patricia questioned.

"Well, Americans do have a different custom. At the age of 16, they can drive." Mara intelligently states.

"Oh…" Alfie smiled.

"That's so unfair!" Amber protested.

"No its not. Girls, Nina's car and boys in mine." Eddie says sliding in his car's passenger seat then adjusting the front mirror.

The Anubis gang did what they were told and went to either Nina or Eddie's convertible.

"Were off to lunch!" Nina exclaims as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yea, come on." Eddie sighs buckling his seat belt as well.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Dont forget to check my profile for the O/C form!

~Sibuna Magic


	12. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

I did receive some O/C forms but I need more!

Please PM me/ review on how you want this fic to end!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 11- Lunch

"So…Nina, you can drive and this super awesome Porsche convertible is yours?" Amber clearly excited asked.

"Uhm…yea, I thought we were over that?" Nina's response sounded more like question.

"Sorry…it's just that I can't believe you have a Porsche convertible!" Amber giggled.

"Well, I've been driving for 2 years now." Nina started. "Anyways, Eddie and I decided that you all should try some American food, so were eating at Friday's.

"But today is a Saturday…" Amber trailed off, confused.

"Oh Amber…" Mara face-palmed.

"Friday's is just the name of the restaurant." Nina told Amber.

"Ohh…" Amber said, looking out the window, getting the point.

* * *

"Nina and I decided to let you guys taste some local American food." Eddie said as he stepped on the breaks when his eyes saw the red light on the stoplight.

"I've always wanted to eat American food." Mick thanked Eddie.

"So, are we almost there?" Alfie asked as his stomach grumbled.

"Yep, it's just around the corner." Eddie started the car again.

"Here we are." Eddie announced to the Anubis boys with a welcoming grin plastered on his face.

'Friday's?" Jerome asked.

"Yea, here, they serve American food." Eddie explained. "Oh look, the girls are here."

* * *

Nina parked her car next to Eddie's and met they met up with the boys. Joy swung the door open to the restaurant and they entered.

"Excuse me, table for 10 please." Nina told the waitress.

"Right this way." The waitress leads the way to a table that does fit 10. Everyone took a seat. Amber between Nina and Patricia, beside Patricia was Joy, and Mara was beside Nina. The boys took their seats across them. Alfie facing Amber, Jerome to Patricia, Mick in front of Mara, Fabian across Joy, and Eddie sat before his fellow American, Nina. The waitress handed them a menu each and left.

Jerome and Alfie ordered Bolognese pasta, Mara, Joy, Patricia, and Fabian had salad, Nina, Eddie, Amber, and Mick ordered steak.

Within 15 minutes of an endless chat, their meals were served.

"This salad tastes amazing!" Patricia yelled, taking another spoon of salad.

"Dittoe." Mara replied, looking down at her salad.

"Alfie, Jerome, how our are spaghettis?" Nina asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Awesome!" Alfie answered, mouth full of spaghetti.

"Mick, Amber, the steak?" Eddie this time questioned.

"Tastes like heaven!" Mick exclaimed, earning a few chuckled from the others.

Oh, how Mick is in love with food!

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Remember to submit your O/Cs and to tell me how you want this fic to end!

~Sibuna Magic


	13. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Hey guys, in my last chapter, I asked you how you want this story to end. Most of you took it wrong. Instead, you thought I was ending this, apparently, I'm just asking how you want it to end.

As you all wanted, this is a very long chapter. This chapter is full of line-breaks!

Outfits are available on my profile!

Please read my new story: "Beneath the Leather"

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 12- Shopping

"The food here is awesome!" Alfie laughed as the Anubis gang exit Friday's.

"Well, glad you enjoyed it." Nina responded laughing as well.

Once all the laughter broke down, Mara asked Nina and Eddie what they're going to do, now that they had a wonderful lunch. They were heading to the parking lot where the red Porsche and black Mercedes Benz convertibles were parked. Nina turned around to face Mara and the others to simply say a word that made them all cover their ears: Shopping.

"Amber, my…my ears!" Patricia cupped both her ears with her hands, mentally crossing her fingers for Amber to stop squealing in excitement.

"Okay, okay. Geez, can't I, Amber Millington, Shopping Goddess, squeal?" The blonde teen asked in a duh tone.

"No, no you may not." Jerome said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Jerome." Amber this time, rolled her own pair of eyes.

The girls hopped on Nina's car and the boys did the same, but in Eddie's car.

* * *

"Are we really going shopping?" Mick asked like a little baby.

"The girls are, what do you guys wanna do?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, what are you gonna do?" Jerome snapped.

"Shop for the new "Sick Puppies" album. Mick, there are a lot of sports shops there. For Jerome and Alfie, there are 2 pranking stores. And for Fabian, there's a bookstore filled of science-y stuff." Eddie says giving each of them a suggestion on which stores to drop by.

"As long as there are pranking stuff, Alfie and I are in." Jerome said while Alfie gave an approving nod.

"Sure, I have to buy new jerseys." Mick says not before Jerome spoke.

"Okay then, the bookstore it is." Fabian agreed.

* * *

"So…is there like… is there like a bookstore where I can buy some notebooks and pens for journalism?" Joy asked Nina timidly, glancing at Mara.

"Uhm…yea. You want to stop by?" Nina asked the shy Joy. "Along with Mara?"

"Yes please." Mara and Joy said in unison.

"Okay then, Amber, I know where to drag you, Patricia, there is a music store waiting for you, wanna go?" Nina temptingly asked her red-head gothic best friend.

Patricia sighed then responded with a cheery smile. After a time of muteness, Amber broke it.

"Nines, you said you now where to drag me…" Amber trailed off. "Is it a store where they sell clothes, make-up, and accessory?" She continued.

"Of course Amber, I know you." Nina smiled.

"Yay! Thanks Nines!" She thanked her best friend.

* * *

"Here we are. Welcome to Macy's." Eddie welcomed the Anubis boys who were staring at the 10-floor mall before them in awe.

* * *

"Mara, Joy, here's the bookstore." Nina announced while pointing to a shop crowded with people. Mara and Joy linked arms with each other and casually entered the bookstore, walking towards the notebooks section.

Around 20 minutes later, the 2 journalists walked out carrying a bag each. Then all the girls headed to the music store. From a far, they can already see the huge shelf of CDs, and when Patricia noticed this, she ran ahead of the rest, searching for the latest album of "Sick Puppies." Patricia finally, met up with her fellow Anubis girls. With Nina leading the way, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Claire's. Each pair of eyes was gaping at a specific aisle, Amber on shoes, Joy on bags, Patricia on hair-extensions, Nina on necklaces, and Mara on accessories.

The girls later walked out of Claire's, Amber with11 bags, Joy with 4, Nina and Mara with 2, and Patricia with 1.

"That was fun!" Amber squealed.

"Super!" Joy agreed.

"Come on, we have to meet up with the boys." Nina said.

* * *

Mick leaped into the doors of the sports shop as soon as Eddie pointed at it and came back with 4 shopping bags filled with jerseys, American and British soccer balls, dumbbells, and more.

Not long after Mick's shopping spree, they had to meet up with the girls. Luckily, all boys had a turn in shopping.

Fabian had 2 bags, Eddie had 1, and Jerome and Alfie both had 3, which scared most of them, not knowing what kind of pranks they are planning on them.

Once they were all done and ready, they walked towards the mall's main gate; they're meeting place, waiting for the girls.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Dont forget to review or PM me in how you want this to end!

~Sibuna Magic


	14. An Alcoholic Party?

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

This is a short chapter, introducing what would happen in the upcoming chapter(s).

The O/Cs submitted are used in this chapter. Do you guys want to see the O/C forms? If yes, please tell me!

I am still accepting O/Cs, if you want to submit one. It would be a really good help. The O/C forms are available at my profile.

Read my new story: "Beneath the Leather".

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 13- An Alcoholic Party?

Nina's POV

As we got the mall's main gate, the boys were already there, waiting for us. Surprisingly, they all had bought something. We approached them, I felt nauseous. I tried my best to stay calm, but little failed. We talked about tonight's activities and all that. The plan was to drop the Anubis students at their house and we pick them up again tomorrow, for another fun-filled day.

All of us walked towards Eddie's any my car, but not before Eddie's phone rang.

He looked at the phone's caller ID, and it says "Brenna". Brenna was his older cousin. He accepted the call and started a conversation.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Eddie, heard you're back with Nina and your classmates, guys?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Great, there's a party tomorrow by the beach. Whole day, 2 PM-3 AM. You up for it?"_

"_Is it alcoholic?"_

"_Well…yea."_

"_What if a certain someone can't?" _

"_Oh yea…uhm…maybe, ugh! Just don't let her drink, It's that easy."_

"_Fine, I'll bring them."_

"_Ok, be at the beach tomorrow by 2. The beach Lexi's house."_

"_Kay, see ya."_

Eddie looked at the Anubis gang an announced the news of tomorrow's agenda.

"Were going to a party tomorrow by the beach."

They all grew in fits of laughter, apart from Nina who was suffering a severe headache,

Eddie and Nina drove them back to their house and drove back to Eddie's place.

Once they were in Eddie's and now her room too, he was questioned.

"Okay, who was on the phone and what party?"

Eddie sighed, but answered Nina. "It was Brenna. There's gonna be a party at the beach near Lexi's house."

Nina sighed then replied with a nod, then walked towards the bathroom, preparing for a hopefully peaceful sleep.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Outfits are available on my profile. Im a little late on some though!

~Sibuna Magic


	15. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Sorry for not updating lately!

Next chapter will be up tomorrow!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 14- Change of Plans

Nina's POV

My eyes flutter open as the sunlight shined through the room. I rubbed my eyes and realized I was in Eddie's room. I searched the room, looking for Eddie. No sign of him anywhere. I pushed the blanket off me and climbed out off bed. I slipped on my plain black flip-flops and walked out the room, gently closing the door behind me.

I stumbily walked to the living room to find Eddie standing, on his phone, and I caught bits of his conversation.

_"Okay, promise we'll be there next time."_  
_"Yea, k, bye."_

He then hung up.

"Who was that?" I curiously asked.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I woke up to the beep of my own phone, receiving a new message. I turned my phone on and read it.

_From: Brenna_  
_To: Eddie_  
_You still up for later?_

I sighed, then thought about it, then knew my final answer. I looked over at Nina, still in deep sleep. I put on a sly smile before taking off to the living room with my phone. When I got to the living room, I called Brenna.

_"Hey Bren?"_  
_"Yea?"_  
_"Were not coming today."_  
_"You sure?"_  
_"Yea..."_  
_"Cause of Nina right?"_  
_"Yea..."_  
_"Okay, some other time, then_  
_"Okay, promise we'll be their next time."_  
_"Fine, see ya next time!"_  
_"Yea, k, bye."_

I hung up and heard a voice.

"Who was that?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw Nina.

"Brenna, were not going to the party, were watching a movie." I answered her earlier question.  
"Why not?" She asked me with a grim face.  
"Because of you..." I joked. She seemed to get it because she just walked to the fridge getting herself a glass of orange juice, after rolling her eyes at me.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	16. Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

I am still continuing "Beneath the Leather"!

Read .FabinaXx's stories! They're amazing!

Im officialy a BETA!

Thank you so much for the 100+ reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 15- Movies

"10 tickets to "Skyfall" please." Nina requested to the lady behind the counter.  
"Here you go", she said as she handed Nina 10 tickets.

They all walked into the cinema and took their seats.  
_Jerome Patricia Mara Mick Fabian Joy Alfie Amber Nina Eddie_

The Anubis gang held onto their popcorn, munching once in a while, while the movie played before their eyes.

* * *

"The movie was awesome!" Alfie yelled as they walked out the cinema's exit doors, which made everyone burst into laughter.  
Once the laughter died down, Patricia curiously asked a question.  
"Why did we watch a movie instead of partying on the beach?"  
"I thought it would be too much..." Eddie trailed off, not wanting to reveal his and Nina's secret.  
"Can we head home now?" Mara complained, obviously tired.  
"I'm with Mara, I need my beauty sleep." Amber flicked her hair


	17. Picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Sorry for the delayed chapter!

Promise the next one will be up tomorrow!

The next upcoming chapters will introduce the O/Cs!

My other fic: "Beneath the Leather" is now completed!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 16-Picnic

"Alfie, could you pass me the picnic basket?" Asked Eddie who was with Mick laying a plain yellow picnic mat on Central Park's perfectly-trimmed grass. Alfie nodded and walked to a tree nearby where the picnic basket is. Alfie took a peek in it and felt immediate hunger. And as if on cue, his stomach rumbled. In front of him were all American food. There are hamburgers, hotdogs, french fries, and sandwiches. He grabbed the basket by it's handles and took off to where Eddie is waiting for him.

"Eddie! Can we please please eat already?" Alfie pleaded. Eddie gave a slight chuckle and nodded. Alfie was now on full swing. He took every single content of the picnic basket and placed them on the mat. By the time he was finished, everyone was around him, waiting. Mick as now gaping at the food before him with wide eyes and an empty stomach. While everyone was eating, Mick asked a question.

"Who cooked all these?" he asked before biting onto his sandwich.

Nina flashed a smile. "I did."

"Anyways, this is our last saturday together. We have school on Monday. Luckily, it's Nina's and I's old school." Announced Eddie.

The joyful smiles on everyone's faces were now now replaced with grim frowns.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	18. Ruby Belle

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

As I said last chapter, the upcoming ones will introduce the O/Cs, so here is the first O/C!

KnivesAndPens13  
Name: Ruby Belle Mills  
Age: (between 16 and 19) 17  
Gender: girl  
Appearance: black hair with soft curls and red streaks hat go to mid back. Blue green almond shaped eyes and full lips. Pale skin. 5'7"  
Personality: outgoing, loves to read, good at revenge  
Hobbies: revenge plotting, reading, writing, baking, and gossiping  
Family: Nina; cousin, Gran, her mum and dad and a pet cat named Jefferson  
Relation to Nina or Eddie or both: close cousin to Nina  
Friends: Nina, Eddie. Perhaps Mara and Joy later on?  
Enemies: Patricia, Amber, and sometimes Nina  
Crush/GF/BF: she has a boyfriend named Killian Graham Jones. They've been together since they were sixteen. He has hazel eyes, black hair, and is 6'2".

Congratulations KnivesAndPens13!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 17- Ruby Belle

Third Person's POV

"Belle!" Nina wrapped her arms around her cousin in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Nice to see you too Nines," her cousin, Belle, greeted her when she Nina released her from the hug.

Belle had black hair with soft curls and red streaks hat go to mid back and blue green eyes. She is naturally pale and is 5'7". Belle noticed Eddie and said hi with a friendly smile which he returned. She also realized the Anubis gang behind the two dirty-blonde Americans. She stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hi, Im Ruby Belle Mills, Nina's cousin. Call me Belle," she stuck her hand out.  
Mara politely shook it, "Nice to meet you, Im Mara. Those are Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Joy, Fabian, and my boyfriend Jerome." Mara pointed to them, as their name was called out.

Just then, a tall boy with black hair and hazel eyes kissed Belle on the cheek. Belle's cheeks flushed with a deep shade of red and grinned.

"This is Killian, my boyfriend," Belle pointed to her boyfriend and introduced the Anubis gang to him.

Killian recognized Nina and Eddie and waved to them. The school bell rang as people of different genders, height, appearance, and age darted off to their classroom. The Anubis gang and the Americans left to their first period: English.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Next O/C tomorrow!

I guess Killian was an extra...

~Sibuna Magic


	19. Noah

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

I hoped you like Ruby Belle, now its for another O/C!

SibunaGleeLover  
Name: Noah Lerk  
Age: (between 16 and 19) 16  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Black hair (Like Fabians) and blue eyes. Is very tall.  
Personality: Bad boy  
Hobbies: Skate Boarding, Surfing and going to parties  
Family: He has a dad named Blake and a mom named Alison. They are the type of family that talks a lot and has dinners even though Noah doesn't like the family dinners and talking.  
Relation to Nina or Eddie or both: Both  
Friends: Nina, Joy Eddie, Jerome and Patricia  
Enemies Fabian, Alfie, Amber and Mara  
Crush/GF/BF Likes Joy

Congratulations SibunaGleeLover!

This chapter left of from the last one. They are now heading to the english classroom.  
I need another O/C-Eddie's best friend! The form is in my profile!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 18- Noah

Eddie's POV

The others and I enter the English classroom to see it packed with lots of students. Most recognized that Nina and I are back, so we got a lot of hugs and greetings. The door swung open to reveal my friend: Noah Lerk.

Noah is very tall with black hair and blue eyes. He's a bad boy like me and he loves to skate, surf, and going to parties. I walked towards him and I crashed his body against mine.

"Hey man, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked me with a smile.  
"A year, just a year." I chuckled.

He looked over my shoulder and saw Nina.

"Hey Nina," he greeted her with a hug.  
"Hi Noah," she hugged him back.  
"These are our friends from Anubis house," she started. "Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Joy, Patricia, Mick, and Fabian."  
"Hey, Im Noah Lerk."

Later on, they all seemed to get along, but their little chat was interrupted by their English teacher silencing the students.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	20. Lexi

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

HOAgleek4Ever  
Name: Lexi Dawnfort  
Age: (between 16 and 19)  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: wavy long dirty blonde, brown eyes, quiet tall  
Personality: funny, sporty, flirty (not always), kind (once you know her)  
Hobbies: singing, dancing, songwriting, running, football (american), and pranking  
Family: Chloe and Robert Dawnfort  
Relation to Nina or Eddie or both: both, best friends with Nina and Eddie since birth  
Enemies: Joy and Fabian  
Crush/GF/BF: dating an O/C

Congratulations HOAgleek4Ever!

So here's the new O/C!

*The chapters after these introductions will be longer, don't worry!

Read my new song-fic: "My Destiny"!

Enjoy!

* * *

?'s POV

I arrived at my school and saw my friends talking, people listening to music, students on their phones, and more. I walked straight to my locker and exchanged my bag for my first class: Science. I don't like Science class; it's boring. Anyways, the bell rang and I ran to the classroom. By the time I got in, half of the class was seated and the others were just chatting. I hate it that my friends and I have different schedules. Hey, look at the bright side-P.E. is next. P.E. is with my friends and I get to run.

As each minute passed by, I grew more and more impatient. I dug into my bag and pulled out my songbook. It was a lavender notebook with floral designs on it. I flipped to an new page and dabbled on some ideas for a new song. My thoughts were interrupted by another bell. Wait-I have been thinking of ideas that long? Wow. Never mind that, I sprinted out the classroom and to the gym lockers. I took my running gear and changed into it. I wore a black tank top and a black Nike tempo running shorts with a pink outline. I slipped on my black and midnight blue sports shoes then made my way to the gym.

As I got there, I was greeted by familiar faces No way-Nina and Eddie are here! I ran up to them and give them each a hug. Eddie a big one, and Nina, a gentle one.

"You guys are back!" I squealed.  
"Yea, with some friends too," Eddie said.  
"Lex, these are Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Fabian," Nina introduced me to each one of them.  
"Guys, she is my and Eddie's best friend: Lexi Dawnfort," she said pointing at me.  
"She's a really fast runner, just like a cheetah," Eddie concluded.

I just smiled at that. The coach blew his whistle and we all, along with the other students huddled.

"Okay, to get us started, run, 3 laps," He instructed. I mentally danced crazily. I have a love fore running. Don't ask why.

I was halfway done with the 2nd lap when I noticed Nina stopped and she was panting.

"C-coach...I can't r-run," She managed to say between gasps.  
"Alright, just rest," he said. I guess the teachers know about_ it_. Oh yes, I know about _it_. How? Im her and Eddie's best friend duh! Well, more like Eddie's best girl friend.

I ran the rest of the the one and a half round then walked over to Nina who was drinking water.

"You alright?" I asked her.  
"Yea, just need to rest though," she answered.  
"The rest," I told her.  
"I will," Nina promised.

I grabbed my water bottle and let the water run down my throat.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	21. Marley

Dislcaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

SibunaDirectionerBelieberRus h  
Name: Marley Johnson  
Age (between 16 and 19): 19  
Gender: male  
Appearance: wears hoodies, t-sirts, tuxedoes (some occasions), jeans, converse sneakers  
Personality: nice, protective, sporty, caring  
Hobbies: collects _guitar_ pics, plays any sport, guitarist  
Family: 1 brother-Grayson, Nina-cousin  
Relation to Nina or Eddie or both: Nina's cousin  
Friends: Nina, Eddie, anyone else  
Enemies: N/A  
Crush/GF/BF: N/A

Congratulations SibunaDirectionerBelieberRus h!

Please read my new story: My Destiny!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 20- Marley

Nina's POV

P.E. was exhausting! Do you know how hard it is to run like this? Anyways, after changing back to our uniforms, we took off to our next class: Music. You know music reminds me of my cousin Marley. Wait-he should be in the same class then! Yay! I miss him. He plays any sport and is a really good guitarist! He plays both electric and acoustic guitar, and he's amazing at it! Marley also has a brother, Grayson. And one thing, he's a stunning drummer! As soon as I entered the music classroom, packed with musical instruments like pianos, guitars, violins, drums, and more, I was tackled with a huge hug. I admit it hurt, but when I saw who hugged me, a laugh escaped my mouth. It was Marley. He released me and I took a look at him from head to toe. Brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, rock 'n' roll hoodies, black jeans, and blue high tops.

"Hey Marls!" I greeted him. "These are Amber, Alfie, Joy, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Mick, and you know Eddie." I pointed to each one of them.  
"Hey, I'm Nina's cousin, Marley." He said with his signature smile.

Someone else hugged me from behind. It's Grayson. Like Marley, he has black shaggy hair and blue eyes. Like I did earlier, I introduced him to the Anubis gang.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Grayson," I spoke for him. "He and Marley are brothers." Marley and Grayson were talking about their _music_. They all seem to get along. That's good.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Check my new story: My Destiny

Do you want more O/Cs? I've got a lot more, just tell me if you want more!

~Sibuna Magic


	22. Jazmine

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

I hoped you like the introductions so far!  
This is the next O/C! Sadly, it was a guest's O/C. I have edited it a little, though.

Name: Jasmine Parker  
Age: (between 16 and 19) 17 and a half  
Gender: male  
Appearance: brown hair, green eyes  
Personality: nice, sweet, secretive  
Hobbies: playing volleyball, and swimming  
Family:  
Mom: Jami  
Dad:Chuck  
Relation to Nina or Eddie or both: Eddies best friend  
Friends: Eddie, Nina, Patricia, Ruby, Mick, others  
Enemies: N/A  
Crush/GF/BF: N/A

Did you guys notice the new profile pic? Tell me what you think about it!  
This may be the last O/C for now...that means I start with longer chapters!  
If you have any suggestions, PM me or review!  
Also tell me who your favorite O/C so far is!

PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY: MY DESTINY

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 21- Jasmine

?'s POV

I was glad Eddie and Nina are back, but I am worried for both of them. Especially Nina. Anyways, I heard they're back and I can't wait to see them! It's lunch now, so I hope to pass by them. I hate to have a different schedule from theirs...ugh.

I walked in the cafeteria, then made a quick search for 2 dirt-blondes, and...it's my lucky day! They're both sitting in a table with other students. Grinning, I walked over to the table. Eddie noticed me and stood up to give me a hug. Nina gave me one too.

"Nice to see you too, Jaz," Eddie laughed.  
"You too, Ed," I joined him.  
Nina started talking, "Jaz, these are..." She referred to the other students. Time to meet them.

As I started eating with them, I learned the other student's names, and a little about each them. Fabian and Mara are kinda like nerds, Jerome and Alfie prank, its bad to get on Patricia's bad side, Joy loves bunnies, Mick is into sports, and Amber is all about fashion, love, and pink. I have a feeling Mick and I will get along very well.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	23. Mara's Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

The 22nd chapter!

I have a survey for this story, please fill it up! It will only take 1 minute! Check my profile for the link!

Next update might be tomorrow!

Please read my story: My Destiny!

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 22- Mara's Thought

Nina's POV

I threw my plain dark red backpack on Eddie's couch in his room. I then collapsed on his bed, removing my shoes in process. The gears in my mind revolved, thinking of today's events. I met Belle, Noah, Lexi, Marley, Grayson, and Jazmine. I saw other familiar faces too. Anyways, I changed into my sweats and headed to the kitchen. I was alone in the Miller Residence. Eddie is at swimming practice, Ella is at gymnastic practice, and Eddie's mom, Liz, is working, as an interior designer. I grabbed a box of cereal from the fridge, poured some to a bowl, added some milk in it, and took a spoon from one of the drawers. Before I knew it, my feet were dragging me to the couch in the living room. I turned the TV on, and watched...

* * *

A few hours later, I heard the door swing open and close. I brought my head up and saw Eddie shuffling towards me. He was dressed in a "Sick Puppies" shirt, his swimming trunks, and his hair was all messed up.

"How was practice?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"Same old..." He replied, looking bored.  
"So...?" I trailed on, speechless.

He shrugged it off and walked towards his room, only leaving me to hear a faint: _"Im gonna take a shower." _I shook my head and a small giggle escaped my lips. I gotta get used to this.

* * *

Amber's POV

"Did you see? She ate a ton!" I told Alfie. We were in my room, talking about our Neddie suspicions.  
"So? what's your point?" He asked me, completely clueless.

I groaned, then leaned over him, and whispered something in his ear.

"Do you think Nina is..."

* * *

Mara's POV

"So how's everyone liking America so far?" Trudy asks as she set the bowl of spaghetti on the table, were all around.

Compliments were heard through the area, as we start digging in the food, eagerly wanting dinner.

As I fell asleep, I can't help but think that Nina and Eddie aren't being their usual selves. The thought of it soon faded as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

Make sure you drop by my profile for the survey link!

~Sibuna Magic


	24. Midnight Help

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 23- Midnight Help

Alfie's POV

I couldn't sleep all night. Amber's words rang through my ears repeatedly. I don't know whether to believe or not. The thought of it is...outrageous! It could be true though. Ugh! I can't make my mind! I tensed as I heard the door of Jerome and my room swung open.

"Fabian? What are you doing here?" I curiously questioned.  
"U-uh, so-sorry Alfie. I couldn't sleep, mind if I stay here for a wh-while?" He stuttered in a small whisper.  
I smiled, sat up straight, and patted a spot next to me. "Anything in your mind?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. He looked at me and asked, "Do you think Nina still likes me?"

I was completely startled. I have no idea what to say. Part of me wanted to tell him what Amber told me, but my other half won't. I grimly shook my head, "Sorry man, I-I don't know." I sorta felt sorry for him, but hey, he's the one who broke up with her, right? Yea.

* * *

Joy's POV

I softly knocked at the door, waiting for an answer. Before I knew it, she opened the door.

"Joy? What's up?" She asked me. I looked at her. Her eyes were half-lidded, her red hair was all messy, she was wearing a black tank top, and red shorts that were up to her knees.  
"Sorry, couldn't sleep, mind if we talk?" I bit my lip. My request was answered with her opening the door wide enough for me to go through.  
"It's fine. Amber is in deep sleep," she walked to her bed, and I sat next to her.

First, there was an odd silence. Next, a question that I was holding on forever escaped my mouth.

"Do you think Fabian really loves me?" I gasped. Shocked, I quickly brought my right hand to my mouth.  
Patricia let out a soft laugh. "It's ok. But honestly, I don't know...You know I'm not an expert in this. You should try and ask Amber tomorrow."  
"Maybe."

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Hey, you better sleep, already," the dirty-blonde haired boy told the dirty-blonde girl who was reading a book.  
"Why?" she groaned.  
He sighed. "School Tomorrow." She let out another groan. "Fine."

Nina closed her book shut and left it on the night stand before snuggling into her pillow and greeting Eddie with a faint and muffled "Night, love you." Eddie jumped on the bed and shut his eyes tight whispering, "Night, love you too."

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	25. In A Daze, Confused, Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Apparently, someone wants me to make a twitter account to keep you all updated. Do you want me to? If yes, PM me or review! I need 10 yes to make one!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 24- In A Daze, Confused, Lost

Third Person's POV

He was in a daze, confused, lost. He knew it was is mistake, but he regretted that moment. Somehow, he still has hope. Slightly hanging by a thread in her life. Nearly completely shunned. He knew he was with someone else now, but he's unsure about their relationship. There was just no...spark. To engrossed in his thoughts, he forgot about the teacher who was repeatedly calling out his name, trying to snap him out of his thoughts. Then realization engulfed him. He was in social studies class with Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Patricia.

"Fabian Rutter?" He shook his head, and concentrated.  
"Sorry, u-uhm, y-yea, I-Im, h-he-here," He stuttered to the teacher who was taking attendance.

Fabian looked around his classmates, and his eyes landed on Mick, his best friend, who mouthed: _You okay?_He nodded and brought his eyes to his notebook laid in front of him, then listened to the teacher, trying to focus in class, than his thoughts.

* * *

Fabian isn't the only one in deep thinking.

He was staring at space. Thinking deeply, picking out clues, and trying to solve a messed up puzzle. His conscience always reminded him of what his girlfriend told him, and he was bothered by it. Soon later, a hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. Amber. She looked down at a folded sheet of paper and with her elbow, pushed it to him. He reluctantly un-folded the note, then scanned through it.

_Alfie,_

_Are you thinking about it? I am too. Why don't we spy on her and Eddie at lunch? _

Alfie quickly pulled out a blue gel pen of his alien-designed pencil case and scribbled a: _Yea and sure. _Like Amber, he used his elbow and pushed it to her. She quickly opened it to his his reply. Satisfied, he inserted the note in between the pages of her math book.

* * *

_"Should I ask Amber for help?"_  
_"I don't think so."_  
_"I think I should."_  
_"You might embarrass yourself."_  
_"You're just asking for help."_

She was once again, debating with herself. Part of her wanted to ask Amber for help, and part of her won't. _Why is love so hard?_ All she wanted was his love. But she never gives up._ And his love I will get._

* * *

Do you like it?

Please review!

Remember to PM me or review on me making a twitter account!

~Sibuna Magic


	26. Does He Really Love Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Someone ask me if I can make an account. Should I?

Read my new story: Love The Way You Lie

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 25- Does He Really Love Me?

?'s POV

_Okay, relax, just go there and ask her..._ I took a deep breathe, and relaxed. My feet started to shuffle towards the table she was sitting at with her boyfriend and some people from Anubis. A look of relief was spread on my face when I didn't see a sign of Nina, Eddie, or Fabian anywhere. _Phew! _I was inches away from the table when she saw me. She offered her signature smile at me and shifted in her seat to give me some space. In return, I flashed a small smile and gladly sat on the allotted space she reserved for me. Relieved that the other people she was with were to engrossed on their own businesses, I stared the conversation.

"Uhm...Amber, do you mind helping me...with boy problems?" I whispered.  
"Of course! You came to the right person!" She squealed.  
"Do you think Fabian really loves me?" I softly blurted out loud.  
_The look on her face looked like she saw this coming...oh well._ _But the next words she spoke crushed my heart like a dagger piercing through my body._  
"Well, we all know Fabian is very shy around girls. Maybe, if he loves you, he'll treat you like he does to Nina? I don't really know, Joy. Sorry."  
"Maybe. Thanks, Amber." I frowned  
"No problem, come to me if you need more advice." she winked at me.

I walked to a different table where Fabian, Patricia, and Mick were. Patricia eye's showed a mixture of sympathy and questioning looks. I used my pair of eyes to respond: later. She sighed but slightly nodded, careful for not anyone to see. I sat in my usual seat next to Fabian and across Patricia. I quickly gazed at Fabian, who was staring at someone. I looked at the direction he was ogling at and saw...NINA!

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	27. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Next chapter would probably be up tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 26- Wish

Amber's POV

From my table, I spied on Nina and Eddie. So far, they have only been chatting with their friends and classmates. There wasnt anything interesting so I resumed eating my lunch which was composed of Trudy's famous spaghetti. I felt someone walking towards me so I turned around to see Joy. I offered her a friendly grin, shifted in place, and patted the space next to me. She sat down and started a conversation. It didn't surprise me that much, though. From what I know, Fabian has only fancied Nina in his whole life. If he did love Joy, he would be treating her how he did to Nina. After thanking me, she slowly walked towards her table and took her seat next to Fabian. As I looked back at Nina and Eddie, Im sure I saw Nina eating a huge heap of food. _I wish I knew what's going on between them._

Fabian's POV

Im pretty sure I look stupid right now. I was practically gaping at the beautiful sight if her. I had one problem though, Eddie. He seems so attached to Nina. They seem to have a spark Joy and I are missing and Nina and I lost. The second Joy dropped down next to me, I set my eyes back to my plate and hung my head low, in attempt to hide the shade of deep red creeping into my cheeks. _I wish Nina could be mine again._

Joy's POV

I slowly sat on my seat on the right of Fabian, eyes locked on the plate full of spaghetti in front of me. I took a short look at Fabian and Im sure I saw a glimpse of him blushing madly. _I just wish that Fabian would love me like he loved Nina._

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	28. Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

Sorry for late update! Im finally on break, so I'll be writing more!

Have you guys seen the new pics for season 3? I hate them! There was one with Eddie and his arms were around KT!

I am nominated for 4 awards in .com! Please vote for me and my friend anubisbackwards!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 27- Invite

Nina's POV

I was perched on the couch with my homework balanced on my lap and a black gel pen on my right hand when Eddie dropped next to me, throwing a shoulder around mine.

"Are you gonna tell them?" He asked me softly after a moment of silence.  
I sigh. "Maybe...maybe just Amber? She is my best friend," I though about it. If I would tell anyone, I would tell Amber.  
"You sure? How about Alfie? Amber would tell him." He rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. Tomorrow, we tell them both since it's a Saturday. We'll invite them in here." I met his dark green eyes. "That ok with you?"  
"Yea, sure," he replied. "Is that homework you're doing?" I nod.  
"The teachers said we are excused from homework and all those other school stuff, remember?" Eddie reminds me.  
I groan, "Oh yea, I totally forgot." I pick up my phone and text Amber.

* * *

Amber's POV

"Amber, aren't you supposed to do your homework?" Mara asked me. I shut my magazine close.  
"Mara, you know I don't do homework all the time, right?" Mara rolled her eyes as Alfie and I made our way to my room.  
_Vibrate. _I opened my phone to receive a text from Nina.

_Hey Ambs, can you and Alfie pass by Eddie's place tom?_

Alfie read the text over my shoulder and gave me an agreeing nod.

_Sure, we'll be there after lunch. See you Nines! _

After a while, Nina replied to my text.

_Ok, see you!_

Alfie and I stared into each others eyes, thinking Nina would admit it.

* * *

Next chapter will be up on Monday!

Did you like it?

Please review

~Sibuna Magic


	29. Secret

Dislcaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

This fic is very close to an end!

Check my profile for a little something!

Please read my new story: The Girl With Colored Feather Extensions

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 28- Secret

Alfie's POV

We just finished eating Trudy's famous delicious spaghetti, and Ambs and I have to meet Nina and Eddie. With the help of Trudy, we were able to call a cab at this time.

I looked at my black watch strapped around my left arm to check to time. _1:15. _Were late!

"Ambs, were gonna be late!" I yelled, barging in her room. The sight of her made my eyes go wide. She was full-dressed, and her shoes, which by the way was a ton were laid out in front of her, sorted by color. _Was she just doing this the whole time?!  
_"Oh hey Alfie," she greets me, oblivious to the situation right now.  
"Amber, were late for our meeting with Nina and Eddie!" I remind her.

The look on her face was priceless! "Oh...my...god!" In the blink of an eye, she scrambles through the pile of shoes, digging in for the best one that matches her very pink top and blue jean shorts. She pulls out a red wedge and slipped her feet in the pair. Amber grabbed her black chanel purse that was lying on her nightstand and pulls us both out of the room, shutting the door behind.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Nina was pacing around our room, her hair swinging every time she shifts her foot to the opposite direction. Amber and Alfie should be here any minute now.

"Nines, could you stop pacing?" I asked her gently. She stops in place.  
"I-I just don't know what to say to them," she stammered. _Sigh. _I walked to her and hugged her comfortingly.  
"Look, it's gonna be fine. If she is really your best friend, she'll accept it." I reassured her.  
"I guess your right." She smiled.

The doorbell rang as I went to get it. Amber and Alfie stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, sorry were late," Alfie apologized.  
"Its ok, come in." I opened the door wide enough for them to walk in.

Nina walked into the room, wearing an over-sized shirt which is apparently mine and jeans.

"Hey Nins, what's up with the outfit?" Amber asked with scrunched eyebrows, examining what Nina has on.  
Nina sighed. "That's why you and Alfie are here." Alfie and Amber seemed to have a glint of excitement in their eyes, while Nina's and mine clouded with anxiety.

With a hint of enthusiasm, Alfie urged, "So, spill."

"Im..."

* * *

3rd Person's POV

"OMG!" Amber squealed. "Im so happy for you guys!"  
"So you're not mad?" Nina asked with her head down in...shame? embarrassment?  
"Of course not! Though it's supposed to be Fabina and Peddie, you two look cute together! And..." The perky blonde rambled on.

* * *

"Can you tell the rest of Anubis the news?" Nina asked, looking at Eddie for approval.  
"Yea, can you tell them...tomorrow, during your breakfast?" Eddie backed Nina up.  
"Sure," Alfie agreed while Amber giggled, "Totally!"

With that, Amber gave Nina a soft hug then left with Alfie.

* * *

The Next Day  
Amber's POV

Alfie and I were on our way to breakfast, preparing to blurt the big news.

"Ready?" Alfie asked me.  
"Ready." I slipped my hand in his and left the room, descending down the stairs, and entering the dining room.

Alfie and I took a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup, and a little whipped cream, then took our seats next to each other. Once the room was silent, I stood up, motioning Alfie to do the same.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make."

* * *

Next chapter tomorrow!

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	30. Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

My website is up! But it needs a little renovation.  
Visit my profile for the link!

I have changed my profile pic, was it better than the last?

Please send me some baby names for both girls and boys!

Please read my new story: "The Girl With Colored Feather Extensions"

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 29- Calls

Alfie's POV

Amber stood up, motioning me to do the same. I did what I was told to and in unison, we said,

"Nina and Eddie are having a baby."

* * *

Eddie's POV

I yawned as I sat up on the bed, pulling the blanket of me. I immediately stiffen as I smelled the delicious scent of pancakes, bacon, egg, and fries. Before jumping off the bed, I looked over at Nina, peacefully asleep. I gently shook her shoulders, attempting to wake her up.

"What?" she mumbles.  
"Time to wake up," I whisper. "I think we have pancakes, bacon, egg, and fries for breakfast," I added. Her eyes shot wide as I mentioned the food. She quickly scrambled her way out the blanket, slipped on her slippers, and ran out the room. I laughed at the show she was performing in front of me, as if I'm invisible. Moments later, she came back in the room. Without a word, Nina made her way straight to the bathroom, muttering along the lines of _"gotta brush my teeth."_

* * *

Breakfast was oddly silent. It was just Nina, Ella, and I. My mom left early for work after making us all breakfast. Ella sat beside me while Nina sat across. I noticed Ella looking at me, then Nina, then me, then-"Ells, why are you staring at us?" I asked, stopping her from shifting her eyes between us.

"There's an awkward silence, duh," she tells me. "What happened?"  
"We told Amber and Alfie, then told them to tell everyone around this time." Nina explained.  
"Oh." Was the reply. Just 'oh'.

Just then, Nina's phone beeped, then mine did too. _"Jerry"_ my phone reads.

"Jerry," I told Nina as I held up my phone for her to see. She too, held up her phone for me to see, as she confirmed who was calling her, "Mara." Together, we answered our calls.

_"Hey Eddie, I heard the news, congrats!"_  
_"Thanks Jerry"_

I heard a commotion in the background, not hearing Jerome's words clearly. I hung up, only to receive another call. _Mick._

_"Hey, Mick!"  
"Hey Eddie! Congrats!"  
"Yea...thx"  
"Hey, gotta go...there is war in here. So-"_

The line was cut off before he could finish his sentence. I checked on Nina, in a conversation from Mara, now with Joy. My phone once again rang, making a groan escape my lips. I stared at my phone horrified. Yacker was calling me...oh no.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Jerry" Eddie says, holding his phone up for me to see.  
"Mara" I tell him as I answer the call.

_"Nins! Congratulations! Im so happy for you and Eddie!"_  
_"Aww...thx Mara! Well, I gotta go, Im receiving another call."_  
_"Oh, okay. Bye!"_  
_"Bye!"_

I sighed as I hung up. I checked my phone to see who was calling. Joy. _Oh no._

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Did you like it?

Please review!

Send in girl and boy names!

~Sibuna Magic


	31. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

I promised an update on January 3rd, so here it is!

Remember to vote for January's Featured Fanfic!

Read my story "Untitled" for details on my new story, and something about updates.  
My website has new pictures on Season 3!

Season 3 premiers soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Chapter 30-The Truth

Third Person's POV

"Nina and Eddie are having a baby."

There was silence. And more silence.  
Fabian rushed to his room and slammed the door behind him. Mara pulled out her phone from her pocket and called Nina to congratulate her and so did Jerome. The next in action was Mick who called Eddie as Mara was still chatting with Nina. Joy put on a mischievous smile on her face and called Nina. Everyone was staring agape at her, knowing very well the look on her face. Patricia thought about it for a while, then mimicked her action. She called Eddie. Now, everyone was twice as scared.

* * *

Nina's POV

I took a deep breathe and answered Joy's phone call.

"Hello, Joy?" I called for her.  
"Oh hey, Nina...do you know how upset Fabian is?" She asked in a singing voice.  
"We broke up," I reminded her. "He's with you."  
I heard a sigh from the other line. "I know, but I think he still has feelings for you," she spat out with venom.  
"Well did you ask him?" I asked.  
"No," she said as if nothing is happening.  
"Then ask him!" I nearly shouted at her.  
"Yea, fine...whatever," she hung up.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Nina answered her phone, so I guess I should too.

"Hey Yacker," I greeted.  
"Slimeball," she greeted. "Well...I guess congratulations to you and Nina."  
"Thanks?" I said, but sounded more like a question. Ugh.  
I think I heard her let out a chuckle. "You know, when you came to Anubis House, I thought you liked me. I had some feelings for you too, but now they're dead."  
I was speechless. "I thought I also liked you, but now my heart belongs to Nina."  
"Yea, okay...bye Weasel."  
"By Yacker," I hung up.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I can't believe what I just heard. I ran away, crying, as I entered my room.

_How can she do this to me?_  
_I still had feelings for her._  
_Stupid Eddie. Stupid Me. _  
_I could've told her I love her a long time ago._  
_Why am I so stupid? Ugh!_

I sat on the edge of my bed, burying my head in my hands. Moments later, Joy entered the room, looking pissed as ever.

"Fabian, Im going to ask this once and once only," she stated with anger. "Do you love Nina or me? Answer me!" She commanded.  
I have nothing to lose. Might as well be honest this time. "Joy...I love Nina," I confessed. "Sorry," I sheepishly apologized. I swear I saw tears well up in her eyes as she darted away.

* * *

Joy's POV

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized. Tears sprang into my eyes as I rushed out of his room to mine. When I got there, I slid down the door, crying my eyes out. Our relationship was a whole lie! There was no love...only lies, and stupid fake _I love you's_, hugs, and kisses. I decided to call Nina, and tell her the truth.

* * *

Nina's POV

Eddie and I were talking about baby names when my phone rang. _I thought everything was okay_. It was Joy.

"FABIAN LOVES YOU! NOT ME! YOU HAPPY! YOU HAVE 2 BOYS WHO LOVES YOU!" Joy screams at me.  
Im left stunned as she hangs up on me. Apparently, Eddie heard it too as Joy yells loud. He looks a little mad.

"Look, I'm never gonna leave you for Fabian," I reassure him. I thought calling Fabian would be a good idea, so I did, while Eddie went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Nina's POV

"Hello, Fabian?"  
"Uhm..yea, hey Nina." He sounds like he's been crying.  
"Fabian...we can't be together okay? That's final," I confirm.  
"But Ni-" He insisted.  
"No buts, Fabian. Bye." I ended the call. Eddie came back from the bathroom, and we continue talking about baby names.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Its a girl right?" I asked Nina, just to make sure.  
"Yes, and it's not an it, its a she." She replies.

We thought about baby names for a while when I thought of 1.

"How about Taylor?" I suggested.  
"Taylor...Nicole?" She adds.  
"Taylor Nicole...yea, it has a nice ring into it." I agree.

"We have it...Taylor Nicole Martin Miller."

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

~Sibuna Magic


	32. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.

If you guys haven't watched the 1st ep of 3rd season, go to the "Free Episodes" page of my website.  
Link is on my profile.

This is the end! This is the last chapter of this fic.  
Thanks to everyone who supported this story!  
I am planning a sequel though-so stay tuned for that!

My new story will be released in 2 weeks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our New Shared Life

Epilogue

It was dark at night when they heard that cry that changed they're lives forever.

Everyone had given them privacy, but not for long. The doors to the hospital room slowly swung open and stood there Ella, Amber, and Alfie. A sudden noise; a squeal, had broken his little peaceful moment with his new-born daughter.

"Shh..." Eddie warned, pointing at a sleeping and exhausted Nina.  
"Aww...she's so cute!" Ella, made her way towards her older brother to take a peek of her new niece. The 11 year-old looked up her brother. "What's her name?"  
Eddie grinned. He and Nina kept the name a secret from everyone, and they were all dying to know. "Taylor...Taylor Nicole."  
Amber was now on the other side of Eddie with Alfie beside her. "That's such an adorable name!" She cooed. "She's beautiful," she added in a whisper.  
"Congratulations, dude," Alfie patted his friend on the shoulder.  
Eddie thanked the 3 for their compliments.

By then, the whole Anubis gang, Belle, Killian, Noah, Lexi, Marley, Grayson, and Jazmine were at the door, smiling at the scene before them. Lexi moved first, her brown eyes wide at what was happening right now. Knowing Eddie and Nina since birth, she gave Eddie a hug, carefully not crushing the baby girl in between. The Anubis gang was speechless, but Belle, Killian, Noah, Lexi, Marley, Grayson, and Jazmine talked to Eddie, cradled Taylor, and watched over Nina in case she wakes up.

* * *

The family of 3 were left alone. They wanted privacy, and here it is. Taylor was stunningly beautiful. She had the same dirty-blonde hair as her parents, same green eyes, but a shade lighter than Eddie's and darker than Nina's, and pink luscious lips. With Nina lying down, Eddie beside her, and Taylor Nicole on her arms, they're one. One family.

It was silent. They were enjoying they're moment. _September 7, 2013, today-_is now marked the best day of they're new shared life.

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review as this is the last chapter!

Hope you enjoyed the whole story.

~Sibuna Magic


	33. Awards

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED FOR ME AT HOAFFCONTESTS TUMBLR COM!

I'VE WON 3 AWARDS!

BYE ANUBIS HAS WON AS BEST TEAR-JERKING STORY  
MY DESTINY WON BEST SONG-FIC  
I WON BEST AUTHOR

THANKS!


	34. Sequel

Hey guys!

I already have a plot for the sequel, but if you guys have some ideas/suggestions, please tell me!  
In the mean time, please read my 2 new stories: Lingering Love & The Promise He Never Kept

Lingering Love- a multi-chapter story about Nina and Eddie's relationship back in America before she recieved her scholarship to Anubis House.

The Promise He Never Kept- a one-shot on how John Clarke left his family. It shows on how Jerome felt about it when he was 5 and 13 years old. There are mentions of Poppy and Joanne.

I have another one-shot done called Keep It Safe. Its about how Nina have Eddie the locket and the letter to Fabian. I might publish it sometime.

Please R&R Lingering Love & The Promise He Never Kept!


	35. Good Bye

Hey guys, its been quite a while since I updated and I just wanted to tell you all that...Im quitting the HOA fandom...

I know...I'll miss you guys, but Im sorry. I just lost interest in HOA, that I've only watched up to the 6th or 7th episode of the 3rd season. Its just so boring now (in my opinion), and I dont really like where the story is boring.

As you know, I promised a sequel to 'Our New Shared Life.' I have decided to make a twist on it. You guys get to choose the plot, and you guys will write it.

You guys think of the plot, send it to me, and there will be a contest on which is the best, and you guys will decide the final plot of the story. When the plot is chosen, I will start by writing the first chapter, then I will choose the next person to write the following chapter, and so on.

HOW:  
A. For the plot:  
1. Go to my website, to the page "polls."  
2. Fill out the form.  
3. I will choose the best 5 plots, and there will be a poll on it on the same page.  
4. The plot with most votes wins.  
B. To write:  
1. When the 1st chapter is posted, go to my website, to the polls "page" again.  
2. Fill out the form.  
3. I'll email you when you are chosen.  
4. Make sure the chapter is done written and sent to me in a week.

Due Dates:  
1. Plot Submissions: April 20  
2. Final Plot Decision:April 27

Please participate, as this might be my last time on the HOA fandom. I will still be writing, but for my new found addiciton: The Shadowhunter Chronicles. Its an amazing collection of series by Cassandra Clare. I suggest you read it if you haven't. I will soon post my fanfiction on Mortal Instruments.  
When I said "might" be my last time on the HOA fandom, it means that I will post the one-shots I wrote that hasn't been published. I am also working on a story with someone based on real lives, that might be published on fictionpress.

Thank you for all the support you have given me. My username will soon be changed, and so will my twitter username be.

As a thank you gift, after this story is finished, I will reward you all with a final HOA one-shot that I've been working on for a year now. It might be the best I've ever written besides Just One Last Time.

Please read all my stories, and give them a final review.

Follow me on twitter: DestroyWithLove  
For any other questions, ask me on ask. fm (without the spaces)

With Lots of Love & Goodbye Soon,Sibuna Magic


	36. Good News

Hey guys, miss me? Probably not, but anyways, today I have very exciting news!

I am returning to the HOA fandoms and resume writing fanfics! I will try to find time to watch the 3rd season, but for the mean time, I am planning a plot for a promised sequel for "Our New Shared Life", which is my most viewed fanfic so far.

But before I actually start writing the sequel for "Our New Shared Life", I want to know how many people want to read it, because if no one does, I might not write it at all. I have more time now, so I assure you the chapters will be longer. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me!

I also am starting to accept prompts, so start reviewing! Please make sure that the prompts are before the events of the 3rd season. And as always, I only write for Neddie, Amfie, Jara, and Jabian.

If anyone is wondering, my website is now closed. I do have a tumblr though, but it has nothing to do with HOA. The link is on my profile though.

Thank you,  
Sibuna Magic


	37. Sequel Update

Hey guys, I'll be starting to write the sequel of 'Our New Shared Life', and I was wondering what you guys want it to be about, and if you will still want to read it.

Some questions on the plot I'd love for you to answer.  
1. What do you want it to be about?  
2. Should the characters all be adults?  
3. How old do you want the characters to be?

Please suggest some ideas, I have nothing...

Thanks!  
~Sibuna Magic


End file.
